The patent literature 1 disclosed a technology in which it performs Fourier transform to an obtained image of a finger which is photographed and obtained, and separates into a vein pattern and a fingerprint/wrinkle pattern by a difference of partial frequency ingredient. For example, paragraph [0048] includes a description that “For the vein pattern and the fingerprint/wrinkle pattern, because partial frequency ingredients after performed Fourier transform are distributed around a low frequency side for the former pattern and is distributed around a high frequency side for the latter pattern, separations are enabled.” In addition, paragraph [0064] includes a description that “It can perform a personal authentication using both of a fingerprint image and a blood vessel image. For example, it can enhance the security in the case when the fingerprint image coincides with a registered fingerprint image and when the blood vessel image coincides with a registered blood vessel image. When an authentication probability is low if the authentication is done only by an image authentication of the blood vessel image or the fingerprint image, it can reduce an error rate of the authentication by authenticating that one of the images will be coincided. In this case, a blood vessel image inputting apparatus 200 and a blood vessel image collating apparatus 300 will be apparatuses which are targeting both the fingerprint image and the blood vessel image.”